


It Ended When I Lost Your Love

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek’s plan works, but not as he’d hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ended When I Lost Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "End of the World" (song by Skeeter Davis)

It hadn’t been easy, getting her back. 

Radek had thought it hopeless, in the beginning, but had been unable to stop himself from trying. Slowly, his crazy, half-formed plan grew and solidified, until _he had done it._

He hovered at the end of the infirmary bed, twisting his hands, not knowing he was holding his breath until she spotted him, and smiled.

“Elizabeth,” breathed Radek, and her smile dimmed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “Do I know you?”

And he could feel his heart break.

THE END


End file.
